


Brotherly Love

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of mine in here, other than this story.
> 
> Thanks to oriolesfan93p
> 
> For the idea o.o;This is an old story of mine, but still one of my favourites. :)

I sense my brothers presence. Though I know it is dangerous I can not resist the urge to lead my company towards him. I miss him so much. Though our encounters are not always happy. My heart yearns, with pity each time I see him hurt, and it seems to happen so often. My brother is a poor scared soul, yet his bravery, his brightness still shines through. I love him so much for that brightness. He's essence inspires me to become a better person, though I have trouble showing it. There are too many restrictions on my life, too many problems. People wouldn't be able to accept us, people wouldn't be able to accept me, if they knew the truth.

" **Sesshoumaru, what the *censored* are you doing here?"** Inuyasha angrily screamed. He drew Tessaiga, and was angrily waving towards me and my group. My brother looked so angry so aggressive. I knew for appearances sake he might have to attack me. I could accept that. However... I hoped and prayed it was just for appearance, not actual want. I closed off the sound, and listened to the under message. So outsiders, be they demon, human or even hanyou wouldn't be able to listen in, unless we wanted them to. This was how we truly communicated. A way that was private and special to us both.

" ** _Brother dearest, you shouldn't of come."_** I couldn't help but relax at the worry in his voice. As much as I cared for him, I did worry he no longer did the same for me. I had played it cool in the past, something that I regretted now. I still loved him. And I missed the good old days, I missed the times where we could feel our heart beats pulse together. I missed the closeness we used to share.

We were closer now, drawn into a fight. I tried to keep my distance from it, wanting only to communicate with my brother, in this way. My brother was getting into it however. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature to take up causes, get heavily involved in things, though he would deny it heavily. He claimed he preferred to wait it out, leave the matters till it suited him. But I saw the truth. I tended to deal with the aftermath more easily. For that matter, it was my nature, to stay cool and detached. In this we complimented each other. We completed each other.

" _I am sorry, but I missed you. We've been apart for so long."_ Though their was always one thing that could break my cool. And that was my brother. I tried to pass it off as something else. Though I sometimes wonder if people saw through it. Saw the truth about the relationship between us. As embarrassing as it may be, a part of me did hope that one day someone could come to accept us.

" ** _I am sorry as well. I couldn't help it, I was sealed away."_** I could feel his excitement, he was really getting into this battle. Parrying blow for blow. The fact of his sealing was one that upset me so much. It had forced me to become withdrawn and cold. Refusing to deal with the world around me, and its pain. Pain I could of helped. I'd focused inwards.I regretted this now, but found it hard to move on. I started with small actions. For if my brother could move on, so could I.

" _I know. Its not your fault."_ I tried to comfort him, though I knew it was not what he wanted to hear. I continued. _"I miss you. That's why I have to keep seeking you out. To ensure you are okay_."I too was excited, though I tried not to show it. I think I did a better job than him. He was so funny and cute the way he would get into things. But it made it harder to cover up the truth.

" ** _I know, and I thank you for it"_** He said as he sent forth a powerful blow, one that sent vibrations straight through me. He was getting stronger, though I was still more than capable of dealing with anything he had to throw at me. **_"But we have to go now."_** He warned. ** _"Good luck with dealing with that bastard Toukijin. It's a nasty piece of work. I should know."_** Did I sense a trace amount of jealousy?

I couldn't help but laugh. _"Its because you were too impatient brother, that is why you were unable to deal with him, Toukijin is nothing, I know your more than capable of keeping its powers under wraps."_ I could feel its venom sent towards me as I said that, but I did not allow it to bother me. Toukijin was under my control. My own power simply overwhelmed it, its own power now directed through my will.

Besides Toukijin was nothing compared to Sou'unga. And this was a fact that we both knew. The only thing we had to thank Sou'unga for, was that it brought us closer.

" _Farewell brother Tessaiga, I love you."_

" ** _Farewell brother Tensaiga, I love you too"_** My brother sent, as we both directed the battle to finish and made our way apart.

One day we would be together again. We would fight side by side. Just as we were made to be. But till then we would have to work on the healing and re-shaping of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Qem

The end. o.o;

Authors Notes:

 ** _Bold italic_** is the Tessaiga/Tetsaiga, _italic_ is the Tensaiga speaking, who was also narrating the piece. **Bold** was Inuyasha. ;)


End file.
